


День 40 - Я был одинок, пока ты не нашёл меня

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: – Одиночество защищает меня.





	День 40 - Я был одинок, пока ты не нашёл меня

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

– Одиночество защищает меня.

– Нет.

***

Он был одинок всю свою жизнь. Родители, которые никогда не были близки, сестра-близнец, с которой у него были непростые отношения (и возраст не помогал).

Люди называли его «одиночкой».

Большую часть времени он с ними соглашался. Он был доволен одиночеством, потому что так было легче и потому что люди, так или иначе, не понимали того, что творилось в его голове. Он был странным в школе, мальчики постоянно его задирали, а девочки не замечали.

Всё изменилось, когда он поступил в университет. Внезапно окружающие заметили, как он хорош в том, что делал.

Однако у него не было никого, кого он назвал бы «друзьями». У него были приятели и партнёры, но он обнаружил, что секс не означает быть вместе с кем-то. Он всё ещё был одинок.

В армии те, с кем вы живёте, знают о вас всё. Как вы пахнете, как вы выглядите, когда спите, когда сердиты или боитесь. Вы доверяете им свою жизнь. Вы сближаетесь. Вы вместе смеётесь. Вы вместе плачете. Но при этом вы можете быть одиноки. Поскольку знание всего о ком-то не означает, что вы понимаете этого человека.

А потом он встретил другую одинокую душу, склонившуюся над микроскопом в лаборатории. Минус на минус даёт плюс. Они оба внезапно поняли, что больше не одиноки. Это заняло одно мгновение.


End file.
